


Incitatus Clunibus

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Magic, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have some fun in Sirius's bed. A brief erotic fanfiction. Wolfstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incitatus Clunibus

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism, and enjoy!  
> \- masqueradeofwords

If a silencing charm had not been cast on the patterned red-and-gold drapes that surrounded Sirius’s creaky dormitory bed, Remus was sure that the entire school would have come running to see if a Gryffindor had been murdered. As it was, he was amazed that no one had noticed their moans even through the Muffliato. Then the thought melted away as Sirius ground up against his thigh, erection brushing the werewolf’s scarred skin. “Sirius.” Remus intoned his name like the most powerful of spells, one that could destroy the world or wipe away its sorrows.

 

“Remus,” Sirius growled hungrily in his ear, “you’re nothing like a wolf in the bed.” Rolling over, Sirius smirked and spread his legs apart so Remus could see his perfect pink little hole. “Fuck me, Remus.” The daredevil grinned seductively, eyes flashing with the lust only a seventeen-year-old could muster. “Be creative.” With a wave of his wand and a muttered Summoning Charm, a small tube came shooting through the dark drapes. He flipped it over his shoulder to Remus, who caught it much to his own surprise. Smiling as evilly as he could at Sirius, Remus flipped the tube back. “It seems the lid won’t open, could you try it? Perhaps,” his wolfish eyes flashed in the darkness, “you could help me apply it too.” The lanky teenager stretched out on the bed, groin facing Sirius with his dick offering itself to his lover.

 

Sirius whistled in mock surprise, opening the tube and coating his first couple of fingers. “I didn’t know you had a wand this big, Moony. Shall I polish it for you?” After Remus raised an eyebrow, Sirius chuckled. “Greedy. Hopelessly greedy.” His soft hands, with the nails trimmed into neat little crescents, wrapped themselves around Remus’s cock. And stroked. Remus gasped with pleasure, eyes watering as Sirius’s fingers delicately caressed his shaft and squeezed at his glans, applying pressure in just the right places. Writhing, hands grabbing at the bedsheets, Remus felt wetness explode and run down his legs, no doubt covering Sirius’s hands. The dashing Quidditch player choked back a small laugh. “Someone’s been waiting for this all day.” He raised a sticky finger to his mouth and sucked, relishing the salty taste of his fellow Marauder’s semen. “Delicious. Now, I think that your poor little stick is ready to have an adventure. Enter my cave...if you dare.” Sirius flipped back over again, waggling his butt at the horny werewolf.

 

Stalking forward on all fours slowly and deliberately, Remus leaned down and growled softly, a real wolf growl, in Sirius’s ear. Then, finding the small opening, the werewolf gently nudged it until he was able to slide inside of the Black heir’s arse. His partner stiffened, groaning with instant pleasure and arching his toned back. Remus pushed again, just a little, until his penis was in the center of the ring of muscle that was almost as familiar to him as Sirius’s hand by this point. He rested there for a moment, letting the contractions of his partner pleasure him, before sliding down to the very base of his shaft.

 

Remus knew he had found the spot when Sirius cried out, shrieking like a banshee and squirting his fluid all over the deep red comforter. “Moony!” The only intelligible word that was able to escape his mouth. Grinning, Moony thrust a few more times and listened to the resulting babble from Sirius before simply resting atop and inside his lover. “It sounds like you enjoyed that particular treat,” he remarked wryly. Sirius could only respond with a low moan, spreadeagled on the bed and still dribbling from the tip of his erection. Smiling, Remus pulled his dick out, just a bit, until it was being massaged by the other boy’s anal muscles As the muscles contracted around his penis, Remus sighed in a familiar pleasure. Before long, though, he started to groan and he spilled his seed inside Sirius Black. Withdrawing from Sirius’s anus and grabbing his wand, he murmured an incantation and the sticky spills vanished from his partner’s bed, leaving the sheets crisp and clean.

 

Then, struck by a sudden idea, Remus smirked. “Sirius, pass me the lube.” It came hurtling past him and out the drapes, and he had to use a Summoning Charm to retrieve it. Flipping open the cap, the werewolf started to slather it on liberally. Just in case, he also cast an protective charm around it so nothing would happen. “Moony, hurry up and get back here. If we continue at this rate we’ll be done while the other students are getting up.”

 

Crawling back toward Sirius, Remus replied in mock indignation. “Hold your hippogriffs, Prince of Timeliness! I seem to remember a certain Potions essay that a particular Mr. Black failed to complete. I think that’s hardly a fair statement, Padfoot.” Whatever witty reply the dog Animagus had, however, was surely forgotten as Remus carefully slid his slender cypress wand into Sirius’s beautiful puckered hole. The other wizard was shocked, stiffening and instinctively trying to push the wand out, but gasped and relinquished control as he realized what Remus was doing. “Moony!” Sirius cried out as Remus carefully guided the wand toward where he knew the other boy’s prostate was located. At a single tingly touch, Padfoot threw his head back and howled with ecstasy, lost in the dreams of his pleasure. Remus grinned, and decided to try something else. Leaving the wand inside of Sirius, he sat back for a long moment and tried to go into a meditative state. It took several minutes, but the words he was looking for flashed through his mind.

Seizing the wand again, Remus performed the simple wand motion that he had seen in his head. A single jab forward, accompanied by the incantation. The werewolf practically breathed the words, “Incitatus clunibus.” The space inside their bed became filled with Sirius’s sobs and moans as golden light came streaming past the wand from the magic that was happening inside. Leaning forward, Remus bestowed a dainty kiss on the back of Sirius’s neck. “I love you.”


End file.
